Grown Up and Moved On, Right?
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: When you get older, your life changes. What happens when you change so much that you can't remember yourself? Discountinued


Okay.. I have a new fic. Obviously. Please excuse spelling errors as I have no spellchecker at the moment. There is some very not mild OOC-ness.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Grown Up and Moved On, Right?  
  
By Kyla Miller a.k.a. IYWriterGirl  
  
Summary: It's been 5 years since Hermoine's seventh year at Hogwarts. Now, Ginny and Hermoine share an apartment, and have run away from their pasts. But the past always catches up with you, doesn't it?  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Rated PG-13 for language.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Pairings: HG/SS and GW/DM.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
While anything related to the Harry Potter World belongs to J.K.Rowling, Siren Lilian and any songs mentioned in this fanfiction belong to me. Thank you.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
3rd Person  
  
"Moine! We're gonna be late for auditions!" Ginny Weasley yelled up to her best friend and roommate.  
  
Hermoine walked down the steps of their apartment wearing a pair of black hiphugger jeans. The jeans had a rhinestone covered belt and two heart shaped rhinestones at the bottom of each pant leg. She wore a dark red tanktop with detached long red sleeves. She had on black combat boots. Her hair was straight, not like it was while she was at Hogwarts. The once untamed mess of hair hung just below her chin. When Hermoine reached the bottom step, Ginny noticed the change in hair color.  
  
"Moine! It looks so good. Pitchblack with dark red steaks. It's perfect! I never thought of that. Do I look alright?" Ginny asked her twirling.  
  
Ginny wore black combat boots as well. Ginny's hair was dyed dark blue and green. She had her hair shoulder lenght in two loose pony tails. She wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt that read 'Only Fools Fall in Love' in neon green. Ginny wore a short dark green miniskirt to top her look off.  
  
"Gin! You look awesome. Do you think anyone from school wll recognise us? It is a magical band we're auditioning for." Hermoine told her.  
  
"I don't think so. Grab my guitar, will you." Ginny answered as she grabbed Hermoine's wand along with her own. Hermoine grabbed a neon blue guitar from beside her and walked it over to Ginny, and the two apperated.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Draco Malfoy and his cousin, Siren Lilian, watched countless talentless witches and wizards audition. They were down to the last two.  
  
"The two of you wished to audition together?" Siren asked the two girls.  
  
"Yes." the shorter one asked. The other one nodded.  
  
"Okay. Can I have your names?" Siren asked them.  
  
The shorter one looked at the taller one for a moment.  
  
"Ginny and Hermoine. I'm Hermoine." the taller answered.  
  
"Okay... now let's hear whatacha got." Draco said quickly.  
  
The one called Ginny swung a neon blue guitar in front of herself as Hermoine started to sing.  
  
" I was just a little girl, back when I first met you. I was just a know it all. But now... I'm just a woman... trying to make it through it all. I am.. who I am. And I can't take it... how you judge me... for who... I was.." the taller girl sang beautifully as Ginny played.   
  
"You're in." Draco said as he looked longingly at Ginny.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermoine said with a smirk.  
  
"No one calls me that anymore. Call me Draco, and how did you know?" Draco asked her.  
  
"How could I forget the face of one of the Slytherins who called me **mudblood**?" Hermoine asked, sarcasticly.  
  
"Granger?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Duh.. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Then again, the only part of me that looks the same is my eye color. I wouldn't have even been here if we were still in any contact with Ginny's brother and Harry, by the way." she responded quickly.  
  
"_Ginny's a Weasley_?" Draco asked.  
  
"If you say anything about that and don't ask me out like you were going to five minutes ago, I'll go live in America." Ginny snapped at Draco.  
  
"How.. uh... would you?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Maybe. Depends. " Ginny answered.  
  
"Depends on what?" he asked.  
  
"Depends if you meant live in America or go out with you, the old ice prince of Syltherin." she said with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe I meant both." he said with a lecherous smile, unawhere that he was five inches from Ginny's face.  
  
"Maybe I just wanna go out with... oh bloody hell! Shut up and kiss me already!" she shouted at him.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
1st Person - Before the Concert, One Month Later - HG -   
  
I was in my room, picking out my outfits, when Ginny came in.  
  
"Moine... um.. I really don't think that my family's going to like me if they see me." Ginny told me.  
  
"Ginny.. I thought you didn't care." I said to her as I picked up another outfit.  
  
"I don't. I'm glad they hate me. I wonder if they will know it's me. I mean not even Draco did. " she replied with a smile.  
  
"How did your date with Draco go last night, anyway?"  
  
"I.. uh... I'm glad he likes me.."   
  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"I made a flippin homerun!"  
  
"Way past third base. That's enough information for me."  
  
"Wear this one..." Ginny said giving me a dress.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
1st - One hour later - SS -   
  
I was not enjoying myself. _I, Severus Snape, was going to a bloody concert_. While I didn't mind that Draco and Siren were in the band, other people would be there. I went and found my seat in the front, where Draco had placed me. The seats began filling around me with countless witches and wizards, and I found myself with Arthur Weasley on my right, and Harry Potter on my left, although I was surprised that the youngest Weasley and Miss Granger weren't among them.  
  
Twenty mintues later, Draco stepped out in black robes with Siren wearing robes as well. Then two unknown girls came out. One had short black and dark red hair, and the other had long dark blue and dark green hair, and both had robes as well. Draco stepped up to a mic.  
  
**"Hello all you witches and wizards! Without further adieu, Airlocked Sylth!"** he said into the mic. Then he backed up and sat behind a set of drums. Siren grabbed a neon green guitar and flipped back her snow white hair and looked briefly at the girl with blue and green hair, as that girl picked up a neon blue one. Then the black and red haired girl stepped up to the front mic.  
  
" I expected a fairy tale, But all I got was you---- " the lead singer began as Draco and the guitarist began.  
  
" Oh... I expected a knight in shining armor...   
  
To sweep me off my feet---   
  
But I never expect, Expected to fall, Fall in love with-a you---   
  
My life has never been a fairy tale,   
  
I've been through pain and hurt-----   
  
And yet you make me feel...   
  
Like I'm needed, like I'm special, like I'm cared for...   
  
In this world!-------" the lead sung, with Siren, and the other girl joining in at parts.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Later - Ending Song - Same PoV -   
  
I listened carefully to the band, and found myself longing for the lead singer. It felt strange, but I did. Then the girl took off her robes, revealing a black dress. It was tight, and accented her curves. On the sides, there were two upside down crescent moons cut out off the dress. I heard many whistles, some coming from the Weasley boys and Potter himself. Then the girl began.  
  
" I thought that I could fall   
  
Into the the sky---  
  
I thought that I could fly   
  
With broken wings---   
  
I wanna fly away---   
  
I wanna get away from here---   
  
I wanna leave this place   
  
Leave this all behind...   
  
_Yet I fell   
  
Yet I fell   
_  
And I _broke_ when I   
  
When I hit the ground   
  
I wanna fly away---   
  
I wanna get away from here---   
  
I wanna leave this place   
  
Leave this all behind...   
  
My broken wings---   
  
Are flying me nowhere   
  
That I wanna go   
  
Take me away   
  
I wanna fly away---   
  
I wanna get away from here---   
  
I wanna leave this place   
  
Leave this all behind...   
  
Mend my broken wings   
  
Let me fly away   
  
With You   
  
I never wanna leave--- " she sang beautifully.  
  
The crowd erupted in applause, then gave standing ovation. I was surprised to find myself standing. Then Draco got up and threw five backstage passes into the audience. I once again surpirised myself and caught one. And so did Potter and the three youngest Weasleys that were present. I sighed and made my way back.  
  
I found Draco kissing the green and blue haired girl passionately. I coughed and they blushed and split apart. I noticed Siren talking to the lead singer and the lead was laughing. Once they were done, I would ask the lead if she was free tomorrow.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! They got the passes?! Draco!" the lead yelled when she took notice of the Weasleys and Potter. The four coming up behind me were staring at the girls. Siren was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a plain white miniskirt, and the other guitarist was wearing a v-beck cream colored shirt and blue jeans. The lead had changed into a black t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Weasel! I suggest you stop looking at my girlfriend's breasts for many reasons!" Draco snappped at the shortest Weasley.  
  
"And why should he? Maybe she doesn't mind!" Potter snapped at Draco.  
  
"I do mind, Harold James Potter! I don't want _my own brothers_ lusting after me!" the green and blue haired girl yelled.  
  
"Ginny?!" Potter asked.  
  
"Not to you! Draco, Siren, Ginny! Let's get out of here!" the lead barked at them. The other three turned and started to leave. Then Draco turned around.  
  
"Uncle Severus! Are you coming?" he said quickly. I followed, leaving an astonished four behind.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
3rd Person - Granger/Weasley Place -   
  
Hermoine unlocked the door to hers and Ginny's apartment. She went inside and was followed by Draco, Siren, Ginny, and Professor Snape. She turned on the light and went into the kitchen.   
  
"What do you guys want to eat?" her voice carried into the living room.  
  
"You got pizza?" Siren asked.   
  
"Yeah...Does anyone else want any pizza?" Hermoine asked. Siren looked at everyone. They nodded.  
  
"Everyone." Siren replied.  
  
Ten mintues later, Hermoine came out with a couple plates and a pizza.  
  
"Hermoine.. took you long enough!" Ginny joked. Draco and Siren started laughing with Ginny.  
  
"Anyone want to watch a movie? It's a muggle thing, Draco.." Hermoine said as Draco looked at her funny.  
  
"Okay...How about.. Kiki's Delivery Service?" Ginny asked while trying not to smile at Hermoine.  
  
"Ginny.. that's kinda... Okay.." Hermoine answered, realising what Ginny meant by it. Hermoine dished up the pizza, handed everyone a plate and walked over to her TV. She took a tape and put it in the VCR.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
Sometime Later - Same PoV -   
  
"The only thing that actually is right about is it that is the broom. " Snape said to the group engaged in a talk about the movie.  
  
"Muggles aren't that bad with understanding us. None of them really believe it, but they seem to understand it." Siren said as Ginny and Draco paid no attention as the weren't even there. They were to busy in Ginny's room.  
  
"They do don't they?" Hermoine just asked, smirking.  
  
Someone knocked on the door to the apartment. Hermoine stood up.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted as she made for the door. She opened it slowly, and quickly grasped her wand from a nearby table.  
  
"Is Siren here?" a man's voice asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermoine asked quickly.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." he answered.  
  
"I thought you were in Azkaban." she replied hotly.  
  
"I escaped, stupid child. Is my niece here?" he demanded.  
  
"No. Leave my face before I'm forced to fry it." she threatened.  
  
"Fry away, child! But you will not kill a death eater." he snapped, wand at the ready.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! You do not scare me!" she yelled.  
  
"I am not Ron!" he barked.  
  
"Yes you are! I was your friend long enough to see through your disguises. TRUST me, Ron!" she screamed.  
  
"Who are you?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"_I AM HERMOINE GRANGER YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"_ she blew up.  
  
"No you aren't!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes she is Ron! Now quit yelling and leave before I have to fucking hurt you! Stay away from us, Ron! I mean it! I left the family so I could be myself! And you are not stopping me or Hermoine! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting back to my room and Draco!" Ginny screamed as she walked up to the door. She walked off quickly.  
  
"Hermoine. Are you coming back?" Snape asked, walking up to the door.  
  
"Yeah, Severus. Ron, leave... now if you'll excuse me, Severus and I will go back to what we were doing. You and Harry no longer mean anything to me or Ginny." Hermoine said, grasping Snape's hand then shutting the door.   
  
..........................................................................................  
  
1st Person - SS -   
  
"Thank you for doing that, Professor." Hermoine told me after she was sure Ron had left.  
  
"You can call me by my first name, Hermoine." I said to her. She blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Prof... Severus." she said quietly.  
  
"I have to get back to Hogwarts, Hermoine, would you join me for lunch tomorrow?" I asked her. She blushed as red as a tomato.  
  
"Yeah... And Severus?" she asked me as I opened the door to leave.  
  
"I've had a crush on you since my seventh year at Hogwarts.. don't think I don't like you." she said before running off to her room.   
  
'So.. I guess not all my students feared my classes' I thought, before going through the door, closing it behind me.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
1st Person - RW -   
  
"Harry! Ginny's gone completly crazy." I told my best friend when I arrived back at the Burrow.  
  
"Did you find Hermoine, Ron?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Yeah... she's crazier than Ginny. She blew up at me... and.... " I started.  
  
"And what?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ginny's shagging a Malfoy and Hermoine's shagging Professor Snape!" I exclaimed. Both my parents and Remus Lupin, who'd been visiting Harry, looked my way.  
  
"What?!" my mother asked quickly.  
  
"Ginny, Hermoine, Draco, and Draco's cousin Siren, are the band we saw today, you know, Airlocked Sylth. Ginny was the blue and black haired guitarist, Hermoine was the singer with black and red hair, Siren was the other guitarist, and Draco was the drummer. To top it off, when I found where Ginny had gone, Hermoine had answered the door.   
  
She started yelling at me, then Ginny came to the door looking bloody mad and told me to shut up and leave so she could get back to her room and Draco. Then she left. Then Professor Snape walked up behind Hermoine and says 'Hermoine, are you coming back?' Then Hermoine grabbed his hand and says 'Yeah, Severus. Ron, leave.. now if you'll excuse me, Severus and I will go back to what we were doing. You and Harry no longer mean anything to me or Ginny' Then she slammed the blasted door in my face" I said to the group. I heard a round of gasps.  
  
"Are you sure it was Ginny?" my father asked.  
  
"No mistaking it. Should we get her back?" I asked.  
  
"Should we? We might lose her for good if we aren't careful." George stated.  
  
"But if we don't try we'll never know if we could have had her back." Lupin mentioned.  
  
"So the bigger question is.. _when?"_ I asked.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
A/N: I know it's long and probably sucks. Please review. I will take any ideas on what to do next as well.Okay! I'll shut up and stop.  
  
Please Review. I need to know if it's good.  
  
Kyla smiles 


End file.
